deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rikun85/Cree Okichikaw vs. Scottish Jacobite
On two opposite sides of the Atlantic, two native armies of warriors with centuries of history fought off the ever encroaching European empires of their lands. With a mix of imperial technology and their native traditions, the Cree Nation and the Scottish Highlands held their own and became legends of the Colonial age! But which time-tested warrior would prevail in an all out war? The Cree Okichitaw: Warriors of the Cree First Nation who were the European colonials' guides throughout the North American wilderness. VS The Scottish Jacobite: The fierce Highlanders who rebelled against the crown of William II within the Jacobite Risings. Which noble clan of warriors will hold their ground against their enemies? The Cree Okichikaw The Cree are the largest North American First Nations living in Canada, and were first contacted by European settlers in 1682. Though the Cree as a whole were less of a unified nation and more of a large collection of similar tribes with a shared tradition, the Cree that would gain the most noteriety were the ones that settled in the plains and allied with the Assiniboine and Iroquois to form the Iron Confederation. During the height of the North American fur trade, it would be the Plains Cree within the Iron Confederation that would act as the middlemen between European traders and the indigenous population. As one can expect with many of the indigenous tribes within North America, the Cree were no strangers to tribal and colonial warfare, whether it be facing off against rival tribes for resources or protecting their territory against the ever encroching influence of European colonizers. The Okichikaw ("Worth Young Men") would be the men in the community who were known for their survival prowess, war tactics, and reckless bravery. Before they could be invited into the lodge of Okichitatawak (special society), these men would have to prove their worth on the battlefield through raids, open conflict, and the trophies they'd acquire from their enemies. Through centuries of hunting where the buffalo roam, the Cree would weather the conflict of other tribes and colonists, adapting with the times until the bitter end where the dwindling buffalo population and numerous treaties would cripple the once mighty Iron Confederation. Though they're not the power they once were, the warrior spirit of the Cree still lives on, whether through the martial art of Okichikaw or the legends of the North American frontier. No matter where they are, the spirits of the ancestors will be watching over these warriors....and they are not to be trifled with. CQC=Beavertail Dagger The beavertail dagger is a classic pattern of indigenous knife nicknamed for it's distinct, double edged design. Using the steel received from trading with European settlers, this knife was a versatile tool for hunting and knife fighting and was widespread amongst many plains tribes. *''7"-9" steel blade'' *''12" overall length'' |-|Short Range=Pipe Tomahawk One of the most iconic weapons of the indigenous people of North America and extremely versatile either as a melee weapon or a throwing weapon. While an ancient weapon since the beginning, trade with the settlers allowed the Cree to work with much sturdier metal to create a more efficient weapon. The pipe tomahawk in particular was especially prized during the fur trade era. *''4" steel cutting edge'' *''2' hardwood shaft'' *''Weight: 2 lbs'' |-|Mid Range=Short Lance Many Plains tribes used spears as polearms, including the Cree. The short lance was the weapon a warrior would use on the ground as opposed to its 12 ft long horseback counterpart. A classic weapon that's still used as part of the modern day Okichikaw martial arts. *''Iron or steel tip'' *''6'-8' hardwood shaft'' |-|Long Range 1=Bow and Arrow A trademark weapon of any given indigenous tribe, and the Cree were no different. Used for hunting a variety of game and in warfare when guns were scarce. *''Wood bow with sinew backing and bowstring'' *''Arrows with wood shaft and iron tips'' |-|Long Range 2=Hawken Rifle A product of trading with gun toting settlers. The Hawken rifle was also known colloquially as the "Plains Rifle" or "buffalo gun" due to its effectiveness at hunting. This rifle was a more compact evolution of the Kentucky long rifle, making it perfect for mountain men and fur trappers to carry on horseback and in rugged terrain. *''average .54 cal round shot'' *''Flintlock/percussion cap action'' *''400 yds effective range'' |-|Special=Gunstock War Club Some experts say this design is a result of indigenous people modeling a club after the butt of a rifle, others say the design is a coincidence. Regardless of how it was made, this war club is a lethal weapon that could do serious blunt force damage or inflict a lethal piercing wound with it's iron spike. The user can swing it one handed or use both hands for extra power. *''overall length: 30 in'' *''hardwood shaft with 3" metal spike'' *''Weight: 2 lb'' |-|Shield=Buffalo Hide Shield A buffalo hide shield that was often used on horseback in conjunction with a lance, though could still be useful on foot. When angled correctly, this shield was able to deflect incoming arrows and the occasional musket ball. *''20-24 in diameter'' *''Buffalo hide w/ wooden frame'' The Scottish Jacobites When Charles II was crowned king of Scotland in 1661, not everyone agreed with his rule, the least of which those loyal to James VII of the House of Stuart. Among those loyal to the Catholic king: the clans of the Scottish Highlands. With feverant loyalty to whom they saw as the true king of England and their infamously resilient Scottish warrior blood within them, the Jacobites of Scotland would become the frontline warriors to oppose the rule of king Charles II and the face of the Jacobite Uprising of 1689. With wars popping up in 1708, 1715 and 1719, the conflict would come to a head in 1745 where the Highlanders would face the British Army one last time, displaying the fearlessness and tenacity of the Highlands. The Scots charged the in full force, unafraid of musket fire and held the ground to the bitter end. And while ultimately Charles II's British Army won the battle, this act of bravery had turned the image of the Scottish Highlander from the "wyld, wykkd Helandmen" to the noble clan of warriors they're still remembered as to this day. Even beyond the battle for the crown, the image of a kilted man in tartan with sword and targe in hand has become the symbol of nation pride for Scots everywhere. Move over Braveheart; this is how a real Highlander should fight! CQC=Dirk One of the quintessential Scottish daggers. This dagger would often be used in conjunction with the targe in an underhanded grip, allowing a Highlander to use a sword, shield, and dirk all at once. *''15" steel blade'' *''20" overall length'' |-|Short Range=Scottish Broadsword If someone is talking about a one-handed claymore, they're likely referring to this sword. This was called a broadsword due to how much wider the blade was in comparison to its English and French counterparts and was always used in conjunction with the shield. The basket-hilt of this blade offered the user extra protection or an improvised iron fist depending on how you look at it. *'' 35" steel blade'' *''41" overall length'' |-|Mid Range=Lochaber Axe A more common yet effective weapon for Highlanders of humble birth. One side was made for heavy-handed hacking, the other has a hook that would be effective against mounted cavalry. *''18" metal edge'' *''5'-6' hardwood shaft'' |-|Long Range 1=Murdoch Pistol A pistol reserved for the most noble of Jacobite Highlanders; this is a Highland pistol named after its creator Thomas Murdoch of Christie & Murdoch. Its all steel construction made it a pricey yet effective sidearm reserved for rich officers. *''.52 cal'' *''Flintlock action'' *''25 meters effective range'' |-|Long Range 2=Brown Bess The standard issue rifle of the British Army during the Jacobite Rising, this would have been the most widespread long arm throughout Scotland as well. Muskets like these would provide the first volley to soften up the enemy army before the Highlanders would charge in and finish them with their blades. *''.69 cal musket ball'' *''Flintlock action'' *''50-100 yds effective range'' |-|Special=Claymore The trademark sword of Scotland, this is a massive two handed sword that was used during the early part of the Jacobite Rising, but would be phased out for the smaller, more versatile broadswords in later battles. Anybody who wields this couldn't use a targe, but the carnage it can wreak is unquestioned. *''42" steel blade'' *''55" overall'' *''Weight: 5.5 lb'' |-|Shield=Targe The iconic shield of the Scottish Highlands, it pairs fantastically with the Scottish broadsword and the dirk. Primarily used as a buckler, it can be equipped with a spike for offensive capabilities. *''18-21 in diameter'' *''hardwood construction w/ cowhide and brass studs'' *''removable 6" spike'' X Factors Notes *6v6 squad match, with weapons distributed evenly *Battlefield is an prairie with hills comparable to the Canadian Plains and the Scottish Highlands; territory familiar to both sides. Category:Blog posts